vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 NORTH AMERICA
, BIGHEAD, Buriru-P, CircusP, cosMo, DECO*27, Dixie Flatline, GuitarHeroPianoZero, Hachioji-P, halyosy, kz, livetune, Maubox, minato, Neru, Nori-P, ryo, sasakure.UK, shu-tP, Wonderful☆Opportunity, wowaka, Yuuyu-P |links = Mikuexpo.com, The Verge, Mikufan.com, Mikufan.com }} Background * Description: A 3D live concert tour spanning 10 different cities across the US, Canada, and Mexico, 8 being new sites. Its official song is "Blue Star". The American chiptune band Anamanaguchi toured with Miku for the USA and Canada concerts. Hachioji-P made a special appearance in Chicago. The concert was also accompanied by an expo that encompassed a club event, film festival, craft workshop and more. The stage design for this concert was seemingly inspired by Metropolis, an extremely influential 1927 silent film directed by Fritz Lang. * Concert date: April 23–June 5, 2016 * Location: Seattle, Washington; San Francisco and Los Angeles, California; Dallas and Houston, Texas; Chicago, Illinois; New York City, New York, USA; Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Monterrey, Nuevo León; Mexico City, Mexico * Entry fee: 59.00 USD * Playlist №: 23 initially, 4 encore * Company: Crypton Future Media, SEGA * Associations: piapro * Musicians: MKP39 ** Drums: Kensuke Ito ** Bass: Tsuguhito Konno ** Guitar: Takahiro Misawa ** Keyboard: MEG.ME Song list Gallery Miku Expo NA Digital Stars Badge.png|A Digital Stars badge, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Digital Stars Flag.png|A Digital Stars flag, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Digital Stars Stickers.png|Digital Stars Stickers, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Kinokuniya Badge.png|A Kinokuniya badge, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Kinokuniya Tote Bag.png|A Kinokuniya tote bag, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Stickers.png|Stickers, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Shirt 1.png|A shirt, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Shirt 2.png|A shirt, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Shirt 3.png|A shirt, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Hoodie.png|A hoodie, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Wristband.png|A wristband, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Hat.png|A hat, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Keychain 1.png|A keychain, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Keychain 2.png|A keychain, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Pouch 1.png|A pouch, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Pouch 2.png|A pouch, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Backpack.png|A backpack, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Tote Bag.png|A tote bag, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Wall Scroll 1.png|A wall scroll, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Wall Scroll 2.png|A wall scroll, sold at the expo. Miku Expo NA Ura-omote Lovers.png|Miku performing "Ura-omote Lovers". Miku Expo NA Unhappy Refrain.png|Miku performing "Unhappy Refrain". Miku Expo NA Weekender Girl.png|Miku performing "Weekender Girl". Miku Expo NA Glass Wall.png|Miku performing "Glass Wall". Miku Expo NA Rimokon.png|Rin and Len performing "Rimokon". Miku Expo NA Himitsu Keisatsu.png|Miku performing "Himitsu Keisatsu". Miku Expo NA Hatsune Miku No Gekishou.png|Miku performing "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou". Miku Expo 2016 Sharing The World.png|Miku and Anamanaguchi performing "Sharing The World". Miku Expo NA Miku.png|Miku and Anamanaguchi performing "Miku". Miku Expo NA Anamanaguchi.png|Miku and Anamanaguchi. Miku Expo NA Bands.png|Miku and the bands of Miku Expo North America. Miku Expo NA Staff.png|Miku and the staff of Miku Expo North America. Other Navigation Category:Events Category:Events featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Events featuring Megurine Luka Category:Events featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Events featuring Kagamine Len Category:Events featuring KAITO Category:Events featuring MEIKO